


Не указано в картах

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Damien Groster/Dorian Atrey
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Не указано в картах

— Можешь показать, где твой дом?

Дориан ведет рукой по карте с непонятным Дэмиану трепетом. Имперские, конечно, не чета его походной, но лучше бы Рио с тем же восхищением и жадностью прикасался к нему.

— Это сложно.

— Почему? Она такая подробная.

— Это место не указано в картах.

— Но у него есть название?

Дориан наконец отрывается от изучения границ неизвестных ему территорий, вскидывает голову и смотрит пристально, непонимающе, но прямо в глаза.

— Имя? Да. Самое красивое на свете. — Дан улыбается с необидной насмешкой. — Рио.

— Дай мне время.

— Всё время мира, — смеется Дан. — Только что я могу поделать, если ты не значишься ни в каких картах, кроме моего сердца?


End file.
